A Naruto Christmas Carol
by AAJ Edward
Summary: The classic Christmas Carol with a Naruto twist! Rated T for language! just two words


Well! Here's my Christmas special! I hope this isn't too tacky! and if som one else has done this! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!

_ Disclaimer: I DO NOT own A Christmas Carol By Charles Dickens nor do I own Naruto! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
_

* * *

_A Naruto Christmas Carol_

A loud yawn escaped the mouth of one Kiba Inuzuka as he reached his hands over his head, stretching his tired out body. His eyes glanced around the surrounding market of Konoha. The day was new and morning was still crisp in the air. Looking over towards his right shoulder he grinned and turned to face... nothing in particular. To us it was nothing, but to Kiba, an entire audience stood before him. Actually it was just Shino holding a video camera and recording the entire incident.

"Hello friends! I am Charles Dickens!" A snort sounded and Kiba stopped short, frowning at the man holding the camera. "Got a problem, Aburame?" He growled defensively, crossing his arms.

"Not really... except that you're committing fraud and identity theft..." Shino replied with a relaxed shrug. Kiba narrowed his eyes and grumbled a nearly silent, "Yeah, well fuck you..." before turning back to the camera and grinning once again.

"As I was saying! I am Charles Dickens!"

"And I'm the poor schmuck that was black mailed into video taping this..." Shino snorted quietly from behind the camera.

"Oh suck it up ya baby! You shouldn't have lost the bet!" Kiba waved it off, looking smug.

"Hey! You rigged it!" Shino shot back.

"Now! Now! Let's be civil... you're stuck so just deal with it so we can get this over with!" Kiba watched as Shino bit back his next retort and fell silent. Grinning once again, he turned back to the camera and began where he'd left off.

"I'm here today, to tell you about a Christmas miracle! And I'll be telling you... as it happens before your very eyes!" Shino sighed and rolled his eyes before adding in his own commentary.

"In other words... it hasn't happened yet."

"Spoil sport!" Kiba muttered before once again grinning. "Haku and Zabuza were dead! As dead as a door nail!"

"Alright... now I know you're copying that out of the book. You're not that good." Shino interrupted.

"And how would you know!?"

"I've read it..." Kiba just grinned.

"Well you haven't heard my version!" The Inuzuka said triumphantly. Shino rolled his eyes, but once again fell silent. "So where was I? Oh yes! Sasuke Uchiha had recently returned to the village of Konoha after failing to kill his brother Itachi and ridding us from the threat of Orochimaru! Naruto had succeeded in becoming Hokage and is happily married to Tsunade. Believe me, you don't want to know. Any way! You shall meet him as he rounds that corner." He said, pointing to a random corner.

"Um Kiba... wrong corner." Shino muttered, spotting the raven haired Uchiha. Kiba blinked.

"Huh? Oh! THAT corner!" he said, spinning around and smirking as Sasuke walked passed. Kiba nearly shivered in anticipation where as Shino remained placid.

As Sasuke passed, the villagers of Konoha stared, shooting glares and frightened glances his way. He ignored them, black eyes remaining ahead of himself as he made his way towards his home at the other end of Konoha.

"Now... I should take this time to mention, that while away from his home village, Sasuke changed. He became colder and full of contempt and hate. Few respected or liked him anymore. They merely put up with him because it was the Hokage's wish." Kiba pointed out, closing one eyes and holding up a pointer finger. Shino rolled his eyes. It was then that a blond Hokage came running around the corner and tackled the raven haired ninja to the ground, snow flying in every direction.

"Naruto! Get off me!"

"No, Teme! I came to invite you to Christmas dinner! Tsunade said she'd even like to see you there!"

"Liar!" Kiba coughed out into his gloved hand and Shino smacked him upside the head. Kiba whimpered, but returned his pained gaze to the scene before them.

"Why is it not sinking into your thick skull, Naruto! I didn't want to go last year! What makes you think I'll go this year! Now get off of me you dense idiot so I can go home!" Sasuke yelled before shoving the poor blond off and storming down the road. Naruto watched after him, trying to hide falling tears as he let one of his old friends disappear into the darkened hallways of his home.

"Ooh... that was harsh." Kiba muttered, flinching slightly as Naruto stood and dragged his feet behind him. Shino just remained silent as he watched the snow to coat the ground in a thin dusting of ice.

"Sasuke lived in the old Uchiha mansion. Though it was dark, drafty, and slightly rundown, he still called it home. Blood still stained parts of the house, painting pictures of the past and memories long forgotten." Kiba started up again, starting to approach the house that Sasuke had just disappeared into. "Hm... looks like we're locked out."

"Gee? Ya think?"

"Oh... enough input from you, Shino. It's hard enough to be a narrator without the sarcastic comments thanks."

"You're quite welcome." Kiba stopped and glared at Shino for a brief moment, trying to decide if he was grinning or frowning. Unknown to him, Shino was silently chuckling.

"Any way... a cold wind seemed to make the house creak and moan in a way that unsettled the Uchiha. So, grabbing nothing but a flashlight, Sasuke roamed the darkened halls, feeling at home in the darkness."

"Kiba... we're outside... how do you know he's searching his house?" Shino asked. Kiba grinned and pointed to a darkened window only to have it light up for a few seconds before going dark once more. Shino blinked.

"Stroke of luck..." Kiba shrugged.

"Call it what you like, my dear Aburame." Shino sighed and looked around, finally figuring out what was out of place.

"Hey... Kiba? Where's Akamaru?"

"At home. Dad kept him home..." Shino nodded and Kiba sighed. 'May I continue now?"

"By all means... please... continue to ruin a good story." Kiba grumbled before starting up again.

"As I was saying... Sasuke finished searching the house, finding not a single trace of any one or thing having entered or left."

Sasuke sighed as he slumped into a chair, the fire place crackling before him. After having nearly attacked a portrait of his father, he decided he needed a good nights rest. But the ominous air in the house had made him weary and unable to sleep. Running a hand through his hair, he watched the flames dance and spin in the fireplace. That was when the bell rang.

Jumping, Sasuke looked over towards the bell hanging over the fire place. It hadn't moved. Or so he thought. Again it rang, and this time he was able to catch it. He frowned.

"What the hell?" As the bell stopped, the echo of chains reached his ears. He stood and spun around to face the darkened hall way outside the small room. A kunai was held in each hand as he searched, finding nothing.

"I doubt that'll do any good..." A soft, but alto toned voice sounded from behind him, a pale hand reaching out and going straight through the kunai. Sasuke's eyes widened as he spun around only to face, the white, translucent faces of Haku and Zabuza. Haku smiled slightly in greeting.

"W-what are you doing here?! You're dead! Both of you!" Sasuke growled, stumbling back slightly. Haku blinked and nodded.

"True... we're dead. But we've come to deliver a message." Sasuke glared at him while demanding silently to be told what he meant by this. Zabuza sighed.

"You see these chains? We earned these by doing the evil acts we did. You to wear such chains. Hell awaits you Uchiha..." The dead sword wielder said, allowing a wicked grin to cross his features. Haku rolled his eyes.

"In other words... you must change." Sasuke snorted in disbelief.

"I'm imagining this. You could be one of my vivid dreams right now. Any minute now I'll see Itachi dancing through the room in a pink tutu." Haku sighed and looked at his taller companion before looking at a clock and then back to Sasuke.

"I have no time to prove to you that this is not a dream. But if you refuse to change, then you shall be haunted by three ghosts in the course of one night. My time is up as is Zabuza's. Farewell, Sasuke, and expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one." Haku said before the two of them suddenly disappeared. Sasuke blinked and frowned, shaking his head before leaving to get ready for bed.

"And just like that, Sasuke was once again alone in his home." Kiba muttered, staring at the window that lead to Sasuke's bed room.

"You know, Kiba... this is almost stalker material." Shino muttered, smirking behind the collar of his jacket. Kiba frowned at him.

"Shut it! Shouldn't you be more worried about the children watching this?"

"I'm more worried about your mental stability."

"I'm sure..." Kiba grumbled. "Any way... finding it near impossible to sleep, Sasuke got up from his bed and once again got dressed. He glanced nervously at the clock only to find it 30 seconds to 1." Shino tried desperately not to laugh as Kiba nearly toppled off the branch he had settled himself on.

"Very funny..."

"I thought it was."

"you're a riot Shino..." It was then that the bell on Sasuke's clock beeped once, alerting them to the time. Kiba's grin returned as a sudden figure appeared in Sasuke's room.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, looking at the ninja that had suddenly appeared beside him. Shikamaru looked over and frowned.

"Yes, Sasuke?" the Uchiha looked around and blinked a few times before responding.

"Why are you in my house?" Shikamaru blinked and flapped his arms around a few times, allowing the white angel's outfit he was wearing flap around him.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past." Sasuke snorted.

"No... you're alive." Shikamaru sighed.

"Look... this is troublesome enough. The real ghost was too busy with some one named Ebenezer Scrooge so I was sent as a replacement. Don't ask why, cause I don't even know." He explained. Sasuke blinked and nodded. "Alright! So let's get this done with so I can go home to Temari."

"But, Shikamaru... we can't fly." Sasuke pointed out as the ninja dragged them both out of the window and stepped off the ledge.

"Oh yeah..."

Shino nudged Kiba from where they were watching in a nearby tree. The Inuzuka looked over and paled.

"Do something." Thinking quickly, our 'Charles Dickens' came up with an award winning solution.

"And just like that! They arrived in the freshly fallen, and soft powdery snow of Sasuke's past. And us along with them!" Shino rolled his eyes at Kiba's grin.

"Great save, Mr. Dickens..."

"I know!"

"You're hopeless..."

"Huh?" Kiba asked, looking over at his friend and team mate. Shino shook his head.

"Nothing..."

"Shika... where are we?" Sasuke asked as he stood and finished brushing snow from his clothing. Shikamaru sighed and looked around.

"If you don't recognize the academy then you're worse than Naruto is..." Sasuke gave him a flat look.

"I know where we are. I mean... where are we? As in... what year?" Shikamaru grinned. Yes you read that right. Grinned.

"Finally! You notice! We're back in your first day at the ninja academy!" Sasuke looked at the fellow ninja and shook his head.

"Sorry, Shika... but happy doesn't fit you." Shikamaru frowned but shoved him forward.

"Just go inside..." Sasuke grumbled, but did as told, only to find the class room emptying out and a lone figure staying behind, looking through the notes for the day. His breathing hitched in his throat as he recognized a younger version of himself. As the room became empty, the door opened and in stepped Iruka, Sasuke's old school room teacher. He walked over to his desk and stopped when he noticed Sasuke still sitting in his seat. A small smile graced his features as he walked forward.

"Sasuke... why don't you go home, hn?" he asked, setting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The small child just looked up at him blankly.

"I'm fine... I'm just studying for a bit... I'll leave here later." Iruka's smile disappeared into a frown of worry.

"You sure?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah... go spend time with Naruto..." The older man stopped before he could even reply and nodded, his frown set in place.

"Alright then... but don't stay too late." He said before leaving.

As Sasuke watched this incident he frowned, Shikamaru watched his features darken.

"Every day was like this almost... I had to study and work hard to become stronger. I had little time for anything else..." Shikamaru nodded. The scenery changed and soon Sasuke found himself standing out side the Hokage's office. Laughter filled the room and the Uchiha recognized the faces of his teammates along with the rest of the leaf ninja that had participated in the Chunin exams. From the sounds within and the snow outside, Sasuke deemed this the Christmas party he'd tried to avoid and only wound up leaving early. Naruto had dragged him there.

"My rival! I challenge you to a drinking contest!" The loud and obnoxious voice of Gai reached Sasuke's ears and he flinched. Kakashi, his eyes never leaving the book in his hands, sighed.

"Go away... I'm getting to the good part." Sasuke frowned.

"My old teacher... he always read those books. He wound up an hour late for this party. Naruto was already making a fool of himself." Shikamaru nodded.

"yup... and Choji had already gotten to the buffet." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called, running over to a slightly older version of Sasuke than they had seen before. The raven haired teen turned to look at her and frowned.

"What?" Sakura stuttered and blushed slightly.

"W-well... you looked so lonely so I thought... maybe... you'd like the company." Sasuke only frowned and sighed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm leaving..." He muttered before slipping out of the door and leaving the Hokage's office far behind, a crest fallen Sakura watching his back retreat from his only source of friends. Even Naruto had noticed and fallen silent.

Sasuke watched as the familiar scenario played out. He shook his head. Glancing at th silent Shikamaru, it almost angered him that he could be this calm.

"Come... there's one more moment that have to see..." The Chunin muttered, pulling Sasuke away and shifting the scene to another, more painful memory.

"No..." Sasuke whispered. There before him was a younger version of himself and Sakura hugging him from behind and pleading that he stay. Shikamaru glanced at him and frowned, almost wincing.

"Please! Sasuke please! Let me go with you at least! Please!" she sobbed. Sasuke remained silent, letting her cry her heart out. "Please... I promise... I'll go with you..."

"After all these years... you're still annoying as ever." Sasuke finally said, a small 'tch' sounding before hand. Sakura blinked and shock and fought back tears that still fell.

"Sasuke... If you still decide to leave... I'll scream. I'll wake the entire village and they'll stop you." Sasuke then watched as he witnessed the all too familiar move of getting behind Sakura and knocking her out. He watched as his younger self laid her down on a bench nearby before leaving the village he'd grown up in. It was then that the image disappeared and formed into his bedroom once again, just as it had been when he'd left it. Shikamaru was gone and he was alone.

"Sasuke looked around until his gaze finally came to rest on his clock once more and found it only 5 minutes to 2." Kiba muttered, facing the camera once more. Shino rolled his eyes and shifted slightly, making sure to keep the camera steady.

"So.. what are we gonna do for five minutes?" He asked, raising a thin brow at Kiba in silent question. Kiba shrugged.

"Wat I guess..." Shino nodded and leaned back against the tree they were once again sitting in. It was then that Kiba lost his footing and face planted it in the snow six feet below. Shino snorted.

"And you call yourself a ninja..."

As the second bell rang out, signaling the start of the second hour, Sasuke glanced around his room only to find a light turn on in the hall outside. Shino looked in the window, getting bored of watching Kiba attempt to shimmy back up the tree.

"Hey... Hey Kiba... the second ghost is here..."

"WHAT!?! AND I'M MISSING IT BECAUSE I FELL! WELL SHIT!"

Sasuke quirked a brow as he walked towards the doorway, only to be greeted by Gai, grinning and holding his arms wide open.

"Come in! AND KNOW ME BETTER MAN!" Out side, Shino rolled his eyes at the hreeting.

'They're all the same..." He whined.

Sasuke blinked but nodded and walked over to him.

"Um... Gai sensei... you're not..."

"Dead? I know! They asked me to fill in! So! Let us go! To Christmas present!" And with that, they were out on the streets, wandering through the crowded village roads as people moved from home to home.

Shino trailed behind Kiba as he rattled off random names and spouts of dialog that had yet to take place as they followed Gai and Sasuke.

"Gai sensei... were are we?"

"Today! Christmas day! Where else!!?" Sasuke shook his head as he was lead towards one home he never thought he'd be seeing unless passing by. Naruto and Tsunade's house hold. Gai grinned and shoved him up to the window.

"Take a look!" he said. Sasuke huffed, but did as told only to find Tsunade in front of a stove, fending off a hungry Naruto.

"But Tsunade!!!!" The blond whined.

"I said no! I don't care how hungry you are! You're waiting until this is done!" The woman growled, hitting his hand with a wooden spoon once more. Naruto whimpered before retreating off to a corner only to return when Tsunade began to cough violently. His face was etched with worry. Sasuke frowned and looked at Gai.

"Naruto has so little... please tell me she will get well..." Gai shrugged.

"Hey... I'm filling in for the ghost of Christmas present... I'm not dealing in the future... Now... My time is almost up and you have some where to be." Gai said before leading him off towards the village cemetery.

Sasuke frowned as he watched Gai fade after speaking only a few words of comfort. Meanwhile, Shino was arguing with Kiba.

"Come on Shino! It's about to get creepy! Let's go!"

"Coward..." the silent bug ninja replied. Kiba growled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! You can video tape this alone! I'm outta here!" he said before running away. Shino rolled his eyes.  
A fog set in, or at least, it looked like a fog. Sasuke stopped as he noticed it was sand, twirling in a fast spiral. AS it cleared, he recognized the teal eyes and the red kanji for love. He frowned.

"Gaara? Please.. tell me you're not the Ghost of Christmas future..." he asked. The sand ninja just shrugged.

"Sorry to disappoint... I don't want to be here any more than you do, but I'm getting paid by the minute so... take as long as you want... we've got three hours..." Gaara muttered. Sasuke growled.

"Why is it that none of my so called 'ghosts' are dead!?! the only ones that were truly dead were Haku and Zabuza!" He yelled, clutching his head tightly as he slid to his knees and panted, letting his anger subside. Gaara remained silent as he watched.

"Are you thoroughly done now?" Sasuke glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes..."

"Then let's get this over with..." Sasuke stood and followed Gaara reluctantly, slightly miffed that even Gaara was doing better than himself. They soon arrived in the main part of town, rain pelting down upon their uncloaked shoulders. Sasuke frowned.

"This is the future Christmas?"

"One of them... one that's very far into the future..." Gaara said, glancing at the raven haired ninja and hoping he might catch the hint. Sasuke didn't even notice what he'd said. He was too busy trying to over hear the conversation between Ino and Neji. As he drew closer to them, he could make out their words and see that they were laughing.

"Neh, all I can say is it took him long enough! Should have croaked long ago! The unwanted creature! He never fit in." Ino sang as she laughed. Neji chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yes, long enough indeed. I don't think the timing was any better though! At least he hadn't made out his will!" With this, they both fell into a fit of laughter. Sasuke winced and turned to Gaara.

"Please tell me there is more than this dismal atmosphere this Christmas. Show me some joy. Show me some family! Please!" He almost begged. Gaara frowned, but lead him to the home of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Ah yes... the Hokage's home... this is a joyful place.' Sasuke stopped, however, when he looked inside and found nothing but four people. Naruto, Jiraiya, Sakura, and a tiny baby. And was it just him, or was Naruto crying?

"Come on Naruto... you can't be that bad of a cook? I mean you lived with Tsunade for years and the woman couldn't even make tea!" Jiraiya chuckled slightly and stopped when Sakura shot him a disapproving glare. Naruto, who had been standing at the stove and cooking, stopped and hung his head slightly. He only snapped out of it as the small babe began to cry. Naruto looked up and forced a small smile, wiping his eyes dry.

"What's wrong little Sasuke? Miss mommy? Yeah I know... So do I...' He said, picking up his tiny son. Sasuke had to fight back tears as he watched this exchange. He shook his head and looked over to Gaara.

"She can't be... Naruto's lost so much... why didn't she heal herself?!" Gaara sighed.

"Some things... just can't be healed..." He whispered before setting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come... you have one more thing to see..." Sasuke blinked.

"Gaara... please tell me it doesn't have something to do about the poor wretch Neji and Ino were talking about..." Gaara just remained silent as he lead the raven haired ninja back to the cemetery. Sasuke involuntarily shivered. They stopped outside a row and Gaara nodded to one farther back, the soil still freshly turned. Sasuke looked at it and took a few steps towards it, noticing Tsunade's fresh grave as he walked by. He stopped and looked back.

"Gaara... are these events set in place?" he asked.

"Go..." Gaara demanded, pointing towards the grave, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke gulped and walked a few more feet before stopping and looking back at Gaara.

"Please! Tell me! Can these events be changed!?"

"God damn it, Uchiha! Stop being a coward and go!" Gaara growled, physically turning him around and pushing him forward. Sasuke swallowed hard and cleared off the grave marker coming face to face with his own name written on the cold stone. He choked back a sob.

"No..." He whispered, right before he opened his eyes and found himself back in his own room. He looked up only to find the sun still rising and grinned.

"It's still morning... It's still Christmas day! I've probably gone insane, but... ya know what... i'll make good use of it!" He said before getting dressed and hurrying out of the house, wrapping his cloak around himself. Making his way through the streets, he greeted everyone with a smile and wished them all well much to the surprise of many. He stopped and paid a visit to Kakashi and Sakura, trying to make up for some of the years of cruelty. He managed to talk them into joining him as he went to retrieve Jiraiya on his way to Naruto and Tsunade's.

"And Sasuke walked through the streets, the three following close in tow, with light hearts and happy spirits! WE'RE BACK!!!" Kiba crowed happily. Shino rolled his eyes.

"The coward is back... i was here the entire time." Kiba waved it off.

"Yeah what ever... any way! Sasuke was still unsure as to how it had happened, but he had somehow had a huge change of heart!"

"you know Kiba... you could learn something from this story."

"Really?" He asked the bug ninja. Shino nodded. "What?"

"How to shut your trap..."

"HEY!" and with that. Kiba took off chasing Shino. As this happened, Sasuke knocked on the door to Naruto's only be greeted by a frowning Tsunade.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sasuke blinked.

"I came to wish you and Naruto a Merry Christmas..." The woman quirked a brow and stepped aside, letting the party of three in.

"Hey, Naruto! Guess who's here!" She called up the stairs.

"The ramen man!?" the entire group rolled their eyes, Tsunade included.

"Hey Dobe! Still thinking with your stomach I see! Come down here and give your wife a break!" Sasuke called up, helping the fifth Hokage out. With a shrill shriek of happiness, Naruto ran down the stairs, a small kid in his arms, the tiny baby giggling happily.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!! I didn't think you'd be coming!" Sasuke smiled slightly and returned the hug he was suddenly wrapped in.

"Well... I guess I finally woke up from that dark pit they call hate."

"Naruto... you're crushing our baby..." Tsunade said, tapping the blond on the shoulder. He seemed to suddenly remember something and pulled back grinning.

"Well then! Since you actually did show up! I win the bet! Which means! Sasuke! Meet your god son! Sasuke!" and with that, the blond handed over and equally blond child, the brown eyes matching Tsunade's while the unruly hair reminded Sasuke of Naruto's. He took the tiny child in his arms and smiled slightly before looking at Naruto in confusion while Tsunade was in the corner, mourning yet another lost bet.

"But Naruto... why did you use my name?" The blond's grin grew.

"Because! You've always been my closest friend! And! I see you brought the rest of the crowd! YES! NOW WE CAN EAT!' Tsunade seemed to snap out of her gloom right then.

"Ah! You aren't touching that turkey until it's fully cooked!" She chided. Naruto pouted and backed away, muttering something about being hurt and his precious.

Kiba grinned from where he sat out side the house, atop a tied and gagged Shino. The video camera was still recording. He sighed and looked over at the lens happily.

"Well! There ya have it! There are such things as miracles! So now I take my leave! Merry Christmas! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!"

* * *

There! 9 1/2 pages! YAY!!!!!! LONGEST YET!!!! WOOT! Well I hope you enjoyed!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
